


A Little Light Petting

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments after sex...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Petting

Passion always takes over, but it’s when they are resting after that Katie feels closest to John, he holds her, the both of them still trembling, she is always so safe there, resting in his arms, sat in his lap, neither wanting to move, neither needing to move. She can rest her head on his shoulder, breathe and relax. The passion is spent but they still need and crave closeness. It is almost peaceful for them in this moment, just resting together, no need to tussle or fuss. John always seems amused when she sighs and lets him go, although he knows that they both wanted what happened.


End file.
